Head Over Heels
by Aeyra
Summary: It's Ruby's birthday, and Sapphire's not exactly sure what to get him. Desperate for help, she calls over Blue, who has an embarrassing suggestion that she's forced to carry out. Let Ruby give her a makeover! How is this going to turn out? My gift for Ruby's B-day.


***Were you all excited for this? :3 I hope you were! XD Happy Birthday my dear Ruby! I got you a gift. :3 Everyone else, come read!***

Head Over Heels

"Ne, Blue-senpai?" prompted Sapphire, tugging at the older girl's arm with urgency. "Whaddaya think I should get Ruby for his birthday?"

Blue instantly smirked, fighting down her laughter. Honestly, all of her kohai were just too cute when it came to love! Well, Red and Yellow weren't her kohai, but they deserved a special mention as well. And the one thing Blue loved to do with her friends? Mess with them.

"I dunno," answered Blue discreetly, pretending to be scanning the accessories section of the shelf intensely, holding out a few ribbons for Sapphire to examine. "Which one do you think would look better on my Jiggly? The blue or red?"

"Blue-senpai!" Sapphire sounded annoyed and desperate. Out of all her seniors, the only one she really trusted for gift advice was Blue. Crystal just seemed a bit too serious for her to deal with, and Yellow would probably be too shy to answer her. And Blue was the only one who was willing to fly all the way over to Hoenn for the weekend anyways. She simply adored the Lilycove Mall.

"Yeah, yeah, Ruby's birthday, I get it. He's turning 16, right?" said Blue, scheming the best 'gifts' that would get her cute kohai together once and for all. What better day to try than a birthday? "It doesn't really matter what you get him- he's head over heels for you. He'd take anything you handed him- hell, he'd probably be happy with a handful of berries, though he'd be too proud to say so."

"That don't help! 'Doesn't matter what' ain't gonna work!" screamed Sapphire, instantly covering her mouth once she realized how loud she had screamed. Smiling sheepishly, she gave the surrounding, annoyed customers an apologetic chuckle. Then the rest of Blue's words sunk in. "Blue-senpai," said Sapphire in a quieter voice, as of she'd had the breath knocked out of her. "Whaddaya mean 'head over heels?'"

"Are these things only obvious to me?" asked Blue with a dramatic sigh. Though it was partially true- it seemed the vast majority of the Dex Holders lacked the ability to notice anything when it came to love. Their heads were too stuffed with battling and who-knew-what-else to notice love. And that was why she had personally claimed the title of 'matchmaker.' "Pay attention every once in a while, Sapphire!"

"Ta what?" asked Sapphire, suddenly turning crimson. Ruby didn't like her, did he? He claimed to even forget her confession to him! And his own as well! If he liked her, then wouldn't he have said something?

"Do I really need to come up with a list?" Blue smiled, giving Sapphire a pitying look. The younger girl glared. "First of all, he always blushes when you touch him-"

"That's 'cause he's mad that I jumped him. It ain't a blush!" protested Sapphire, wanting to believe Blue, and yet stuck in denial. False hope did no one good. "That doesn't count!

"Fine, number two, you two never stop arguing!" said Blue, holding out her two fingers.

"Don't that just make it worse! You and Silver never argue and you like each other!" accused Sapphire, feeling like a cornered Pokemon, though it was a ridiculous feeling. "That don't count either!"

"That's because Silver doesn't like wasting his breath on arguments, and besides, arguments aren't as necessary once you start dating and kissing." Blue giving a hinting wink. _And more, but hey, they're only sixteen! Why dirty their minds now?_

"K-kiss?" repeated Sapphire, unwillingly wondering what it would be like to kiss Ruby, to kiss anyone. Would it feel good? She felt another flush rise hot in her cheeks.

_Stop it, Sapphire! Yer only torturin' yerself! _she thought, shaking her head clear of those embarrassing thoughts. She and Ruby? Kiss? Only in her dreams...

"Do you want number three?" asked Blue teasingly, poking Sapphire in the side. The girl didn't flinch- unfortunately for Blue, Sapphire wasn't very ticklish. "Because I could list another dozen and more!"

"How about answering da question of what I should get him?" retorted Sapphire, knowing that the more Blue continued, the worse the ceaseless thumping of her heart would become. She already felt a little overwhelmed, just the thought of kissing Ruby was sending her a bit over the edge. "That's why I called ya over ta Hoenn in da first place!"

"I was coming anyways. There's a clearance today," muttered Blue, rolling her eyes. "Boys are pretty easy to buy for most of time. Problem is Ruby doesn't really act like most boys."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sapphire, unconsciously thinking back to that short period where she had pondered whether or not Ruby was gay. He didn't act like he liked boys, but you never knew... Her heart did a painful flip.

"I just mean he likes different stuff, contests over battles. Not boys over girls," added Blue, laughing as Sapphire protested.

"That's not what I was thinkin'!" Though Sapphire's guilty expression gave her away.

"Sure you weren't. Hm, Silver would be fine if I bought him a nice set of high-performance items like Miracle Water or Choice Bands. Though I'm sure Ruby would be fine with a Miracle Water- those are quite pretty as well as powerful."

"He already has one," answered Sapphire, sounding defeated. She'd already looked into the line of pretty things, and while Ruby was sleeping, she took her list and checked to see which ones he already had. She didn't know how he managed to fit all the items and more in his closet. "Don't suggest 'accessories' because I think he has a dozen of every item in this mall and every other region as well."

Blue gave a low whistle, taking her gaze off the accessories she'd been staring at. The sky blue ribbon would have looked nice on Mimi, but she believed Sapphire when she said Ruby had _everything_. The boy was more-up-to-date in fashion than she was.

"Is there anything he wants? That's always a good place to start?"

"Expensive berries. But he grows 'em in a garden outside our secret base. He picks 'em twice a week or so," explained Sapphire. How hard could it be to think of a birthday present?

"Is he still making you dresses?" suggested Blue, another idea coming to mind. "I'm sure he'd love to see you in them."

"Yeah, but I hate dresses!" said Sapphire stubbornly, shuddering at the thought of one. "I can't run in 'em, I can't jump in 'em, and they're really uncomfortable too!"

"It's just one day," reminded Blue, smiling. "Surely you don't mind letting Ruby give you one eensy weeny makeover on his birthday, do you? I mean, you don't have anything else to give him."

Sapphire sighed in defeat. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. "I guess you're right."

"Oh don't be like that, Sapphire. I know you don't really mind him fussing over you," teased Blue, a cheeky grin on her face. "Wanna know why?"

"Why?" asked Sapphire, not really caring but unable to resist.

"Because you're head over heels for him too!"

* * *

"Really? Really, Sapph?" asked Ruby excitedly, and Sapphire could have sworn there were sparkles in his eyes. "For real?"

"The more you ask, the more likely I am to change my mind," said Sapphire uncomfortably, avoiding meeting his gaze head-on. His giddy happiness was making an incriminating blush crawl across her cheeks. "So just get started."

"Okay, sit here, Sapph," said Ruby, turning around a swirling chair so she could take a seat, and then he faced it to where he had placed a large mirror. She wondered why the heck she'd allowed that in the secret base. She certainly wouldn't have if she knew about the makeover ahead of time. "No, wait-" he paused, thinking, then dashing off into his closet-away-from-home and pulling out a pretty light blue gown the color of Sapphire's eyes. It shimmered like sunlight across rippling water, and Sapphire couldn't help but let out a little gasp at how beautiful it was. "Put this on first. I'll be standing outside- call me in once you're finished changing."

Sapphire took it from him hesitantly, as if she were afraid the dress would break in her hands. It looked delicate, like a million small pieces of small shards of blue-colored glass held together by thin silvery-blue fabric. She was afraid it would shatter, or more realistically, rip. She hadn't put on a dress in years; what if she did break it?

"Are you having trouble putting it on?" Ruby asked, poking his head in, impelled by instinct.

"Don't look!" screamed Sapphire indignantly, though she had yet to take any of her clothes off. "Ya promised ta wait outside!"

"I'd be waiting forever, and frankly, I don't want to wait on my birthday. Let me just show you how you're supposed to put it on." He took it back from her gently, pulling down an almost invisible zipper on the back. "Just slide it on. It'll fit you perfectly- I used the measurements I took last month."

"When did ya measure me?" squealed Sapphire, instantly embarrassed. She did let him measure her every once in a while, but only twice a year so he could make her a new, non-dress outfit. And the last measurement was _so _not last month.

"When you were sleeping," he answered shamelessly, smiling, though Sapphire could have sworn there was a faint blush on his cheeks. "Don't look at me like that, Sapph! All I did was measure."

"Says ya," muttered Sapphire, looking away, face turning red. Blue was obviously right about her- she couldn't stop being embarrassed around Ruby. Right now, the sight of him was driving her crazy. Was it really the same for him?

"I'll go back outside," said Ruby softly. "Call for me, okay?"

"Got it," replied Sapphire. The moment he stepped outside the mossy curtain of vines, she quickly undressed and slid into the silky, water-like fabric of the dress. It felt nice, not restricting her movements, and it was pleasantly cool against her skin, shimmering in the dim light of the cave. Sapphire wondered if she was pretty.

_Pretty? _Where had that come from? She didn't care about beauty- she took pride in the dirt and scars from battle, the little scratches and scabs from running around in the forest. She took pride in her toughness, her ability to be strong, never caring about something as superficial as beauty. And yet, standing there in the beautiful dress, she couldn't help but wonder if it made her beautiful too.

"Are you dressed yet?" called Ruby, sounding impatient. But of course, he always did- he was used to getting what he wanted, and complained when he didn't.

"Yes," she called back, gulping, a sudden panic flaring in her mind. What if Ruby didn't like how she looked in his dress? He was always so judgmental of her looks, and she felt that if he let out one of his petty insults now, she would crack from the pain. Today was just not her day. Why didn't she just give him a handful of berries?

Ruby said nothing as he walked in, and Sapphire's heart plummeted. So he really didn't like her in it, did he? Then she looked him right in the eye, turning her gaze from the ground to him. He was smiling, eyes glowing, and the blush was obvious this time. Sapphire's heart soared like a flying Swellow- could it really be?

"Whaddaya think?" asked Sapphire quietly, voice choking up. "Does it look like what you thought it would?"

"Better," he said, voice unsteady like hers, and his eyes were startlingly gentle, the red soft and comforting, though she still melted at the sight of them. "Even better than I imagined."

Sapphire wondered how she hadn't transformed into a Slugma- her face was burning, and she hoped Ruby hadn't seen it. But the raising of his eyebrow showed he did.

"Are you hot in that dress, Sapph?" he asked, sounding concerned. "Do you want Mimi to use a small Icy Wind?"

"I-it's not the heat," said Sapphire slowly, her heart beat escalating like a Ninjask's, each second pushing it faster. _It's you, Ruby. _

"Then what is it?" Ruby sounded truly curious, though Sapphire heard his voice catch slightly; was it in hope? She didn't want anything more.

"I-it's-" Sapphire stuttered, unable to force the next words out. She wanted to so badly, and yet, it was the last thing she wanted to do. This makeover was such a bad idea. Why did she take Blue's suggestion? "It's-"

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to," said Ruby, chuckling. Sapphire loved that sound, knew it like a favorite song; his laughter was one of her favorite melodies. Why did all these thoughts have to come now? They were only making it worse.

"It's ya!" she suddenly blurted out, then immediately she covered her mouth, totally and completely ashamed. She had not just said that. She sounded like an idiot. "I mean, I mean-"

"Me?" Ruby sounded incredulous, but it was a happy kind of incredulous, like someone who got the birthday gift he wanted. So hopeful, so much more emotion than even his earlier glee. His surprise made Sapphire feel as if this moment was dangling at the end of a Wurmple's String Shot- it was such a delicate moment. "I-"

"Would it be a bad time to say 'I like ya?'" whispered Sapphire, half-hoping Ruby wouldn't hear, yet wishing with all her heart that he did, that he felt the same way, that-

And then, without warning, his arm was wrapped around her, the other lifting her chin, and neither of them felt the slightest hesitation. This was an unbreakable moment, breakable by nothing, and Sapphire felt strangely peaceful, like this was the most normal thing in the world. To have Ruby so close, his body pressed against her, enveloping her in his body heat, his warm, sweet breath brushing her lips like a delicate caress. To have him replace the breath with his own lips, hard yet yielding, to hear the both of them gasp in half-surprise, half-pleasure, to have him lean forward over her, tilting her back so she was almost sideways, balancing on his arm-

Without warning, Ruby suddenly lost his balance while leaning towards her, tripping forward onto Sapphire, trying to roll away as not to crush her, though he ended up awkwardly on the floor, having somehow flipped their positions in the air. They were silent for a moment before they both grinned widely.

"I guess Blue was right when she said ya were head over heels for me," laughed Sapphire, her embarrassment suddenly gone, the weight on her heart vanished. It had been replaced by a giddy, unbearably cheerful joy. "Literally."

Ruby's smile widened and he laughed, Sapphire joining him, unable to keep from doing so. He leaned in to kiss her again, pulling her head down to his, and they stayed like that for what could have been a minute to an hour, changing between kisses and smiles and happy laughter.

"I didn't think I'd really get what I wanted for my birthday," said Ruby, breathlessly, looking into Sapphire's eyes with wonder.

"What did ya want?" asked Sapphire, suddenly wondering what he'd actually wanted. She could still get it for him if he really wanted it.

"You," he answered, kissing her again. The kiss was like their laughter, breathless and euphoric. "I've always just wanted you, Sapphire."

Sapphire blushed, and she thought, rather cheesily, that if a person could explode from happiness, she would have. Each kiss, each laugh was like the shake of a Soda Pop- too many, and she'd burst open. "Then I guess you got lucky this year," she teased, cracking yet another snaggletoothed grin. The muscles she used to smile were starting to hurt, but she just couldn't stop. "Happy birthday, Ruby."

***And this is the fluff that will never see the pages of Memories Lost. :V At least, most likely not. XD This story is utterly not related, so there's no linkage whatsoever. By the way... Memories Lost reached 100+ reviews! :D Celebration time? Yes! (also, I finished the epilogue. :V) So, what do you guys want? Because just about no one answered me. :V Hope you liked this! If you haven't read my other, longer fic, Memories Lost yet, I'd appreciate it if you gave it a look! Thank you!***


End file.
